Devil in the Dark
by LordBlumiere
Summary: 100 fanfics based on the game Super Paper Mario. [Spoileriffic. Please don't read unless you want to spoil it or have already finished the game.]
1. Insanity

Well, what with the craze going on around these parts, I'd thought I'd join in on the 100 fanfic challenge. However, I'm adding my own twist to the matter. I'm not using the 100 prompts listed--I'm using the 100 prompts from the 'draw 100 pictures' challenge! Ahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy **Devil in the Dark**.

* * *

_**#12 Insanity**_

Dimentio stood vigil at the edge of time. His heart was no longer pounding, his breath was now cold and dry, and his skin was so very pale. Pale with the pallor of death. He looked over the edge and waved to a passing moth, a moth with bent wings. He looked upwards and around.

Then, he decided to take the plunge.

It was funny, really, how he feared it at first. He never feared anything. He was always behind the scenes, pulling the strings of fear, but now, his breath quickened. His heart would have raced. Dimentio closed his eyes, and waited for impact.

WHAM.

Right in the fountain. Dimentio had expected it to hurt, but he felt a nice, pleasurable feeling then. Like his wounds were healing. He got up, quietly brushed his hair out of his eyes, fixed his hat, and stared at a passing Shayde. The Shayde remarked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just a black one such as I..."

He floated down from the fountain and began to make the trek back to the edge of time. It felt nice, sort of, to be in the endgames...

Almost like a taste of insanity.

* * *

Read and review! 


	2. 67 Percent

Aww... I knew I had to write this one the moment I saw it. In the game at one point Nastasia assigns O'Chunks an essay about not screwing up during battles. Unfortunately, I think O'Chunks probably rushed it off at the last minute, and this is the result (I think.)...

* * *

67 percent.

O'Chunks despised this.

**67 percent.**

A horrible waste of time, he thought. He had to write an essay on 'not screwing up during battles, 'k?', and guess what his mark was?

_67 percent._

Even though O'Chunks, well, had... some sort of feelings... for Nastasia, he felt sorely embarrassed. Although, it was attention from her...

O'Chunks clutched the essay papers in his hands. 67 percent. Suddenly, it didn't feel so bad... if it was Nastasia's ink telling him to "Do better next time, 'k?"

* * *

Poor poor O'Chunks.  
Speaking of which, when I was in High River today there was a store called 'Chunk Motorsports'. Crazy, eh?  
Please review! 


	3. Food

The cooks in the Paper Mario series are so underlooked but they give you some of your best items. With seeing 'food' on the list, I didn't know how else to do it but to make a great tribute to one of the cooks from Super Paper Mario. So, here's my little bit on Saffron, which takes place right after you've defeated Mr. L in the Sammer Guys' destroyed kingdom.

**_

* * *

_**

**_87. Food_**

Saffron loved to cook.

Okay, I know that may sound a little obvious. But it was true. Ever since she was a little girl, she had loved to help her mother with the baking. And now that she was full grown, she owned her own establishment on the first floor of Flipside. It was cozy, warm, homey... it felt just right for baking. She had everything she needed there. And, even though people would give her strange items, it had never seemed like she had any suprises. She'd memorized her recipes and had them down pat.

But boy, was she ever in a pickle (s'cuse the pun) when she had to bake for a person intent on killing her if she made any Mistakes.

"Ahaha, get it right, dear Saffron!"

She didn't know how or where he knew her name. All she had was fear as she stood, shaking at the counter, staring at the person's strange dress and eternal smile. He had lain a small golden brick on the counter, the ingredient to make a Gold Meal. Saffron knew that the Gold Meal was difficult and took longer than most to prepare--and she also knew that the person was in a hurry. Or so he said.

"I--I'll--I'll t-try..." she had said, her voice almost strangled under pressure. She gently picked up the Gold Bar and held it to the light. No cracks. That was good--it made her job a bit easier now, since she didn't have to seal any of them. Carefully she dunked the Gold Bar into a pot--once--twice--three times, once--twice--three times, until it began to turn more yellow than gold.

"Hurry, dear. I don't want to have to waste my precious power and precious time..." the man suddenly whispered as he tapped his gloved hands on the counter. "And I do hate to waste my power, like Bruce Banner being turned into the Hulk in an impenetrable room." Saffron did not quite understand the (probably-foreign) analogy, but she sped up the pace as she began to crush the Gold Bar. After many hits, it was ready to be boiled, and Saffron turned back to the strange little man.

"T-This step will take about 5 m-minutes..." she murmured, clutching at her chest. "Y-You may want to--" But the man moved then to put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry miss Saffron. I'll be waiting right here. Ahahaha..."

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Can You Hear Me?

I know a lot of people hate that Blumiere is all 'emo' about losing Timpani. I personally think that was his response to his grief and in no way is he 'emo'. ...Except for writing really sappy sonnets like this one.

* * *

**_82. Can You Hear Me?_**

Can you hear me now?  
Is my call too far away?  
Can you see this tear?  
Is this what I'm meant to say?

I don't want to die  
Knowing you weren't there.  
I don't want to scream,  
Knowing you could never share.

I have much too many names  
But still the truth you knew.  
For once in my life,  
I felt like I might bloom--

I don't want to die  
Knowing you weren't there.  
I don't want to scream,  
Knowing you could never share.

And there's no true hope left.  
All's gone with the rest.

* * *

Please Review! 


	5. Spiral

This was largely based on a roleplay I'm currently doing on digibutter.nerr [Yup, it's a real website. digibutter.nerr.biz.) and is definitely AU. I had a thought I might use a little section on Nassy here, but it didn't go that way. So, enjoy Spiral.

* * *

**_Spiral_**

Count Bleck, dizzy eyed, broken winged... His tortured soul was lain to rest, lain to die with the impure. He could still feel the dark magic pulsing through his veins, feel the madness in his head...

He knew he was on the spiral downwards. He had accepted the worst thing he could have, and he accepted it solely for the one he had loved. Now he could barely feel. Not love, not anything, nothing but his spiralling mind.

Count Bleck had been tricked. He knew in his blackened heart... that he had been tricked. Timpani was gone, dead, killed. Killed by the fiend and destroyer, killed to create the world that fiend had desired. Killed for no reason, but to shed innocent blood. Count Bleck was spiralling, spiralling...

He thought he heard her voice. But no. What he heard, made him almost sick, before his throat was slit and he was no more.

"Goodbye, little puppet. Ahahaha..."

* * *

Please Review!  
Oh... I saw a store that had Koops in the title. I seem to be getting Mario-ed up with stores these days... 


	6. Obsession

I wrote this last night before I went to a Chapters Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows party. It's kinda based off of a drawing I did as well--and if anyone's curious, I'm up to Chapter 11 in the book already. Haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_

* * *

_**

**_71. Obsession, or, Getting Ready for Book 7_**

As O'Chunks walked into the room, itching the red-brown wig he'd shoved on his head, he heard arguments. Loud ones.

"Ha, ha, ha! I can't believe you did that!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"You starved yourself to be Voldy? Aww, how stupid is that?"  
"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"  
"Mimi, stop teasing Dimentio and get ready, 'k?"  
"But Nassy!"  
"Please!"  
"Nassy, I'm a shape shifter remember? Mimimimi!"  
"Ugh... um, just don't tease him then. 'K?"  
"Okay, Nassy..."

He turned his attention over to Nastasia. She had gotten a long, black, messy wig for the occasion, and she was holding a fine brush in her hand. She had just finished painting the Dark Mark on her forearm. Everyone knew she was going as Bellatrix Lestrange. Count Bleck was standing in front of a mirror in the corner, trying to adjust his monocle perfectly. He'd already gotten into costume an hour before, and his ponytailed wig lay as if it was real hair. Funnily enough, O'Chunks suspected that it might have been his real hair, only dyed... Nobody had ever seen his hair. He was going as Lucius Malfoy.

Last before O'Chunks (Nobody knew who Mimi was going as yet), Dimentio had slathered his face, neck, ears, and shoulders in ugly grey facepaint. He was wearing a ratted black robe and his stomach was churning to no end... because the past few days, he'd been starving himself. Nobody quite knew why--maybe it was because he wanted to make his Voldemort costume more realistic. And O'Chunks... He was going as Rubeus Hagrid. He'd even bought (embarassingly enough) a pink umbrella from one of Howzit's branches to complete the 'look'.

If only Hagrid liked Bellatrix...

He sighed and shaked his head. It was almost time to go to the party.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
